Roleplay:16.Chaos Quest Episode 11: Chaos Combat Part II
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Generations. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using other already used Canons. #'NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED! NO REFERENCES!' #No Silver he has a role in the future... #YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #No Crossovers yet. #No alternate Futures yet. #No One-Ko. #For the tourney 100 people 33 people per person >:) #You have Until Dec 1 To join the tourney. #As you add a character make them sign up. #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #No cheating in battles. You can cheat like energy drinks steroids rigging the stadium but if your caught you'll be disqualified. #No Spamming (Useing the same powerful move again Example> Kamehameha over and over again) #No weapons unless the oponent has an equal weapon (Good Example: Axel Katana vs. Eva Katana) ( Bad example Kai Gun Sukendus: Rocket Launcher XD) #Round 1: Ring out lost but if you kill the oppesing character you lose. #All Emerald and Ring transformations are banned but Natural transformations are allowed. #'(V) = Victory Medal. (L) = Lost Battle.' #No Spirit Bombs.' ' #Spell correctly and actually put effort into editing, no one wants to see this:"Apollo: Mabe if yuo guys werent suhc kerksi we cood do this thiuing." Your edit will be erased #Keep battles short. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox (Bluray) #Kai The Fox (Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus (Bluray) (L) #Zenaroid (Bluray) (V) #Eva The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE/Bluray) #Axel The Hedgehog #Pedo Bear (Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) ('L)' #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Gun COMMANDER(Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Devon The Shark (Bluray) #Allison The Fox #Metal Sonic #Rocket Metal #Stuffy The Mouse #Sokick The Hedgehog #Blaza THE Cat #Fowpaw The Lion #Abby The Duck #Xaxis #Shonza The Hedgehog #Ellie The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna #Bluray The Fox (V) #Pablo The Fox #Tòmas The Hedgehog''' (L)' #Santiago Starson #Dan the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blade the Hedgehog (ZX) #Honor the Hedgehog (ZX) #Darkness the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blitz the Pyrohog (ZX) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100)' (V)' #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #IceFire the Hedgehog (ZX) #Triumph the Hedgehog (ZX) #Cyro the Hedgehog (ZX) #Venen the Hedgehog (ZX) #Matt the Hedgehog (ZX) #Jared (called "Freeze") the unknown (Frozen Scorpio) #Nina the Cat (Frozen Scorpio) #Fuchsia the Bakeneko(Fuchsia) #Rika the Tanuki(Fuchsia) #Hana the Kitsune(Fuchsia) #Blaze the Cat(Fuchsia) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Diana The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Shifter the Crossbreed (Apallo) #Death The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Metal Plasma #Fiona the Fox Apallo) #Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Jovan the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Stardust the Cat (Stardust327) #Comet the Cat (Stardust327) #Sarah the hedgehog (sarahhalloween) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #E-1Million Nexus (Apallo) #Tails Doll (Apallo) #Rik The Spidermonkey (MR.GAMEANDFIGHT) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Shred The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Skiddo the hunter (Frozen Scorpio) #Leaona the Cat (Apallo) #Kimmiko the Seedarian (older version, Apallo) #Ghost the Wolfhog (Apallo) #Craniac the mutant (frozen scorpio) #Rust the mutant (Frozen scorpio) #Sai the Fox(Tailsman67) #Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Razor the Wolf (ZX) #JT the Androhog (Sonicstar3000) #Ferham Spades (MHS) Spectaters #All Partcipating But Not Fighting At The Moment #Fight Losers #Random Mobians (Anyone) Matches Round 1 #Zenaroid The ? vs. Miles "Tails" Prower #General Sukendus vs. Amy Rose #Bluray The Fox vs. Tomas The Hedgehog #Triumph The Hedgehog vs. Fuchsia The Bakenko #Blade The Hedgehog vs. Xaxis #EggMan Nega vs. Mr. E The Hedgehog #Necko The Hedgehog vs. Stuffy The Mouse #Venen The Hedgehog vs. Rika The Tunki #Agent Z vs. Eva The Hedgegoose #Shadow The Hedgehog vs. Shonza The Hedgehog #Ghost The Hedgehog vs. Devon The Shark #Tails Doll vs. Sarah The Hedgehog #Matt The Hedgehog vs. Diana The Hedgehog Round 2 #Rust The Mutant vs. Patricia The skunk #Metal Plasma vs. Dean The Shark #Kai The Fox vs. Knuckles The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna vs. Death The Hedgehog #Rocket Metal Sonic vs. Kimmiko The Seedrian #Geo The Hedgefox vs. Craniac The Mutant #Santiago Starson vs. Ellie The Echidna #Jovan The Wolf vs. Axel The Hedgehog #Ivo "Eggman" Robonik vs. Stardust The Cat # Chapter 72: Rust vs. Patricia Patricia: Good Luck Rust. Rust: I wish the same to you, though I somewhat regret having to harm one who has done no wrong. Patricia: Don't worry, I'm a Quick Healer Rust: Good. (pulls out two double-barrel rifles) Because you'll probably be in a world of pain when I'm done. Omochao: Great apologies Rust, but rules state "unless the opponent has a weapon of equal maginitude the other opponent is prohibited from using a weapon". Patricia: Sorry Rust, but rules are rules. I guess you'll have to fight me with your own bare hands Omochao: Patricia's right. Who knows how the outcome will occur. Patricia: Anyways, let's start our fight, ok? Rust: All right, then. (makes both guns disentigrate) Patricia: Let's Rumble ! (Rams into Rust, tackling him to the ground) Rust: (gabs her by the tail with mechanical arm, then twirls her around, and afterwards lobs her at one of the stadium walls) Patricia: (bounces off the Stadium Walls instead of crashing & lands on both feet) I had great reflexes you know (Kicks Rust at the Stomach) Rust: (armor absorbs the damage, and causes no reflect damage to Patricia) I forgot to mention, I am like a tank, difficult to destroy, and very powerful! (creates a huge ball of magnetic energy, which draws in most nearby metallic objects and condenses them into a large sphere, and launches a stream of said metal objects at Patricia) Metal Sonic, Metal Plasma and Bluray's watch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Patricia: (smirks & then dodges all of the Metal Objects with her Reflexes & then uses her Telekinesis to lift the Metal Objects & throws them back at Rust) No matter how powerful you are, I'm never giving up to you that easily ! Rust: All right then. (gears start spinning inside of Rust, causing him to move immensely faster, and then starts firing dozens of spears out of his hands at Patricia) Patricia: (uses Telekinesis to stop dozens of spears & throws them back at Rust) I will never give in ! (speeds up, coats her Skunk Tail with Energy, jumps up & then uses Iron Tail on Rust to slam him down, hard) How do you like that ? (lands on both feet, gracfully) Metal Plasma, Metal Plasma and Bluray: *rams into Omochao* Omochao: AHHHHHHH! It looks like this match is over! Can Rust recover? o Rust: (dark aura surrounds him, gets up quickly, then starts to grow long, sharp claws and huge black wings) BULLET STORM!!!! (2 miniguns form on arms, and starts firing rapidly at Patricia) Patricia: (uses her Super Speed to dodge all the Bullets & then kicks Rust at the Chest) Don't blink ! (Uses her Skunk Scent to make a mist, blinding Rust) Rust: (inhales all of skunk scent, condenses it into a ball, and launches it at Patricia) How can I blink, when I have no eyes!!!! (the dark aura grows bigger, somehow making bits of the stadium gravitate towards Rust, who then fire them at Patricia) Patricia: Enough ! (her Pink Aura appears & crushes the bits of Gravitate into pieces) I'm the Daughter of Mr. E, remember that. Rust: Just because you are related to someone of great power, does not mean you COMPLETELY inherit their abilities!!! Besides, you probably don't even know how to control your power, unlike me!!! (an outline of a large scorpion made of violet fire starts to form on the stadium) Patricia: Unlike you, I'm Organic & have the Devil Gene, so make like a bee & BUZZ OFF! (does a super powerful punch, that knocks out Rust completly) (Purple Aura appears around mixing with her Pink Aura) Rust: (barely gets up) (outline becomes a large scorpion, which grabs Patricia and crushes her ribcage but does not kill her) Patricia: (struggles to get up) Your strong, I really like that style. (gets up very slowly, trying to recover the pain) Rust: (blood leaking out of his armor, while very slowly getting up) I can say the same for you. You have been the strongest person I've faced in my time as a fighter! Patricia: Thanks Rust, but that really hurt (her Aura grows stronger & stronger) But the pain is no barrier to me ! I'm sorry, but I to have the Devil Gene inside of me. (charges up her new move: Aura Punch) I'm sorry I have to do this, but your a great friend....AURA PUNCH ! (charges up her Aura Punch with her Hand covered in Pink / Purple Aura & uses Aura Punch to punch Rust, knocking him out) (Panting) Rust: (huge amount of blood and chunks of organs gushing out of a huge hole in his now broken helmet/mask, meaning that he is currently dead) Patricia: (gasps) (her Devil Gene tooks over her, causing her to transform into her Devil Form: Devil Patricia) Devil Patricia: (smirks evily) Omochao: And it appears the devil gene has made it's second appearence in this tournement! Devil Patricia: That is because my father & I share the same Devil Gene with me! Chapter 73: Metal Plasma vs. Dean M. Plasma: ... Dean: *gulp* Put up your dukes! Dean: *runs at Metal Plasma* M.Plasma: ACID FLASH! Dean: *temporarily blind with a fake voice* Ah! You have bested me. Omochao and the Eggmen: ._.' M.PLasma: *picks Dean up and leaves him on the side of the arena. Shadow: *his head down* Chapter 74: Kai vs. Knuckles Kai: Great...just what I need... Knuckles: So it's me and you again Kai! Kai: I'm afraid so. Let's fight. Kai runs to Knuckles with a direct gut punch and a kick. Knuckles grabs onto the arena side and dig claws into it. Kai: *jumps up to avoid Knuckles* Knuckles: *some how arrives at the ceiling after digging to the arena side* Kai: *falls down* How the-- Knuckles: You aren't the only one learning new tricks, kid! Kai: I guess so. *takes his jacket off* Tori: *thinking* Knuckles shovel claws right into Kai's stomach drilling him in. Knuckles: Don't think I going easy cause your my pal! Kai: Never dreamed off it. *puts Knuckles in a nelson and the two emerge from the underground* Omochao: And with a spectacular combo from Knuckles countered Kai is easily in control of this fight at the moment! Knuckles: KNUCKLE SLAM!!! *Knuckles' energies engulf his making him temporarily shielded* Kai: *protect him self from the energies but his clothes are getting torn* Knuckles: *breathing sort of heavily* That was close...he was countering it.... Kai: *stilll partially harmed breathing heavily as well* Come on Knuckles, you have to guard the master emerald for some-- Knuckles: *punchs Kai causing him to slide on part of the arena* Some reason? Yes I do. COUPLE KNUCKLE SLAM! *both of his fists engulf him in an energy big enough to harm Kai anywhere on the arena* Kai: *the flames heavily damaging him* AH! Tori: Kai!! Omochao: Can Kai escape this perilous caper! Let's watch and see! Moments later Couple Knuckle Slam wears out leaving Knuckles exhausted and temporarily defenseless. Kai is on the ground seemingly uncouncious. Omochao: 1...2...3... Tori: Hurry Kai! Go you can do this! Omochao: 4...5...6 Tori: KAI!! You came so far! Get up! Omochao: 7...8...9. Kai: Kai's Chaos Crusher! *Kai rushes towards Knuckles with a ball of energy knocking Knuckles off the platform* Knuckles: *grabs his fisdt after it's thrown* I told you I'd win! *grabs Kai and slams him to the ground off the arena* Omochao: THE WINNER IS...KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA! Knuckles: *glides for about 2 seconds before fainting to the ground* Sonic: *dragging Knuckles* It'll be fine... Eggmen: *laughing* END Chapter 75: Floyd vs. Death Death: Your already dead -stands there- Floyd: ....this is gonna be intresting. Chapter 76: Rocket Metal vs. Kimmiko (''Hybrid' '''Starts to Play) Kimmiko: -has Her Lundaria Armor on- Rocket Metal: Hopefully your weak boyfriend will wake up in time... Kimmiko: Ghost isnt weak. In fact your the weak one you Metal Sonic Clone Rocket Metal: Incorrect! I'am Mecha Sonic version 0.29! Kimmiko: If ur Metal Sonic then who is that, -points at a metal sonic- Rocket: That is Metal Sonic version 0.1. Following him was Silver Sonic and closely after followed Mecha Eggman: STOP GIVING AWAY THE SECRETS AND FIGHT! Kimmiko: While You Both were talking i reprogrammed Rocket Metal Rocket Metal: No you didn't. Your not that smart. Lundaria: -heer sprit form comes frrom Kimmi's Necklace and seeps inside of Rocket metal- Kimmiko: Oh yea then move ur arms up and down! Rocket Metal: *moves his arms perfectly* What was that? -then he moves then to fast- Kimmiko: Ive fought Metalic Enemies before and i came prepared Rocket: Well start the fight! Omochao has called it yet. Kimmiko: Heh Rocket: *jumps up* Kimmiko: Lundaria! Lundaria: -understood activating Rocket Shut-Down Virius- Rocket: Cheating eh? Oh well I'm going to the next round-- *shurs down* Omochao: It appears Kimmiko has broken one of the rules by calling for assist how do you rule this Eggmen? Eggman: ... Lundaria: I am mearly a program inside the Princess's armor and weapons i am also an entity that can hack other forms of technology. Like yours Rocket Metal and Eggman if u even try to disqualify me.... ur (cencered) Collection will be shown out into the world Eggman: ? Still you had set Lundaria to shut him down BEFORE the fight. You could easily lose for that. (the virus is booting) Kimmiko: Let's Just say that the battle already started- repeats what he said before- Metal Sonic: Censors indicate Omochao has not yet called a fight. Omochao: *flirting with Female Egg pawns* Egg Pawns: *walk away* Other Announcer: DATE FAIL! REAL Kimmiko: Lundaria.....shut the hologram down -.- i was standign here watching..... Chapter 77: Geo vs. Craniac Geo: *looks at Craniac* Looks like we're up. Craniac: (chewing on a piece of cardboard) Yeah, well don't restrain your power. Geo: ....I won't.... Craniac: Good. Because I want to have a sample of your strength before it's gone. Geo: *looking at Craniac* Alrighty then. Craniac: (Head twists a complete 360 degrees, then his eye glows, causing small chunks of the stadium to float) Geo: ! Craniac: STONE VIPER!!! (One of the snake-heads glows, and the chunks of the stadium immediately surround Geo, then close in on him) Omochao: And so the battle begins with Craniac doing a mysterious move! Geo: *jumps up to the ceiling* Craniac: GRAVITY VIPER!!! (Another snake-head glows, and every nearby airborn object/living thing is immediately brought to the ground with the velocity of 50 mph) Omochao: *crashes into the ground* Why... Geo: *eyes begin to glow purple as he gets up* Craniac: AQUA VIPER!!!! (A 4th snake head glows, and fires a huge blast of water at Geo, flooding the stadium) Geo: PSYCHIC RELEASE! *uses his psychic powers to start grabbing the water bits by bit* Craniac: (single eye starts to glow blood-red) DARKNESS MINDWARP!!!! (fires a rainbow-colored beam into Geo's eyes, causing him to hallucinate beyond belief with warping colors, objects being phyically warped, etc.) Geo: *begins focusing his psychic powers to make the hallucination go away slowly* Mind tricks won't be too affective against me. Omochao: It appears to start the battle everything is one-sided for Craniac! Craniac: HEAT VIPER!!! (5th snake head glows, and fires a huge column of fire at Geo) Geo: Special ability! *begins using his duel Psychic-Fire powers to abosrb the blast and send it back adding his power in the mix* Craniac: CYCLONE VIPER!!!! (6th snake head glows, and a huge tornado forms, absorbing the fire and bits of the stadium and launching them in random directions, hitting both himself and Geo) Geo: *blocking his face as he's bombarded with the small stadium's rubble* Craniac: (eye glows brighter red, and voice becomes demonic-like) SHADOW VIPER!!!!! (all 6 snake heads glow black, and random-sized holes leading to a dimension of pure shadows start to appear on the ground in randm spots) (starts floating) Geo: *runs up to Craniac* Craniac: (creates a hole into the dark dimension right under Geo, causing him to quickly fall into, then the hole closes up, and flash's of light and loud screams of pain could be heard in the other holes) I'm sure you'll find that I have many tricks at my disposal. Geo: *inside the dark dimsension lighting a fire to protect him* Craniac: (delves into one of the holes) YOU ARE IN MY ELEMENT NOW!!!! PANDEMONIUM DARKNESS!!!! (fires a strange beam of dark energy at Geo, causing him to remember several traumatic moments from his past, distort his other memories, and begin to shiver in fear) (head begins to twist 360 degrees repeatedly, while laughing in a slowly increasingly satanic voice) Geo: *thinking* Zeo... Craniac: (somehow creates a large dark book that only him and Geo can see, which opens to a blank page) If you want, I can stop all of this in exchange for all of your power!!!!! (an image of Geo begins to form on the blank page) Chapter 77: Santiago vs. Ellie Chapter 78: Jovan vs. Axel Chapter 79: Eggman vs. Stardust Spectators From now on to prevent problems I divided the spectation by matches Rust vs. Patricia Kai: Good luck Patricia! Jack: You can do this Patricia! Shonza: This outta be good. Jack: Whao, Patricia really dodged that attack. Freeze: I just wonder what the outcome will be. Jack: Whao, they're both tough, but who would win this battle? Freeze: I can guarentee from what I've seen that Patricia has a 29.7% chance of death, while Rust has just a 15% chance of death due to wearing armor and his abilities. Shadow: If you had been paying attention killing the opponent resuslts in an automatic disqualification. Of course, the percents aren't too high, and he's been paying attention. Jack: Anyways, let's watch the match (Notices Patricia's Aura Punch on Rust, noticing that was a deadly move on him, because she has the devil gene) Aw Sick ! Freeze: (sees the giant fire-scorpion crush Patricia's rib-cage) Ouch! That's going to hurt very soon! Jack: Patricia doesn't give up that easily Jared: I have a question for you, Jack. Howcome you almost never lose any fights as far as I''ve seen? Jack: I guess I'm just lucky. Later... Jared: (sees Patricia kill Rust) (doing a happy dance) YOU'RE OUT, PATRICIA!!! It feels good to say that for some reason. Omochao: ...SOMEONE JUST DIED! WHY ARE YOU DANCING A TROLLY-LIKE!!?! Zoorod: *sighs and begisn thinking to himself* Jack: (slaps Jared) Have you lost your mind, Patricia had killed Rust, all of because of the Devil Gene! (Devil Patricia teleports behind Jared & grabs him & Jack by their Necks) Devil Patricia: Where is he? Where is my Father, Mr. E?! I MUST DEFEAT HIM IN ORDER TO STOP THE DEVIL GENE INSIDE OF ME!!!!! Jared: (easily removes his head, and lobs it a few feet away, where the body quickly moves to for the head to re-attach) Though I have a VAST amount of knowledge, I have no knowledge of where this wierdly named "Mr. E" person is. Now if you'll please, let go of my (sighs) "friend" before I show you a very small portion of my power that can temporarily help you with your "problem." Zenaroid: -having a laugh over near the corner- Sure team that is... Devil Patricia: You have no idea who your dealing with, did you? (Normal Voice) Please help me, the Devil Gene is taking over my body ! (devil's Voice) I must find Mr. E ! Jack: Ok, I'll take you to where Mr. E is if you kindly put me down first Devil Patricia: (normal voice) Sorry about that. And as for you Jared (slaps Jared hard, causing him to fall on his butt) (Devil's Voice) That's for making fun of me. (Normal Voice) Either if your Good or bad, I hope your happy with yourself, Jared the Unknown & that evil self inside of you (leaves to find Mr. E) Jack: (sighs) What is wrong with you anyway, Jared? Zenaroid: Jared: I'm bi-polar, that's what's wrong. Makes me do things I wish that I never did. (shudders, and starts hearing the sounds of "multiple germans shouting" in his head) MANY THINGS!!! Jack: Then hear this! (slaps Jared making him go back to normal again) There, happy? Jared: (eyes flashing random colors, head twisting, and steam rising from out of his neck) YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE, STUPID-HEAD!!!!!! Jack: THEN STOP YOURSELF OR ELSE YOUR'LL RUN OUT OF ENERGY !!!!!!!!!! Shadow: -_-' Jared: (head snaps off, then multiple small metal spider legs emerge from the hole where his neck connected to his head) Sorry for the recent actions, for my body has seem to have overheated. ICE FIST!!! (Fires a ball of ice into the body, causing it to cool down and stop moving) (body picks up head, then puts it back on) Stuffy and Necko: D: *faint* Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes